Bartok, Zozi, Terk, and Tantor search for Tarzan/Who Tarzan is/Who Am I?
Here is how Bartok, Zozi, Terk, and Tantor search for Tarzan in Mickey Mouse and Tarzan. Meanwhile back in the jungle, Terk was sad that Tarzan was gone. The baby gorillas: (giggling) Baby Gorilla #3: You can't catch me, Zugor. Terk: Not now, Guys. Okay? I'm not in the mood. (as one baby gorilla was trying to touch her) Hey! I said I'm not in the mood! Okay? Now get lost! (as he rolled down and she sighed in shame) Look, I'm sorry. Okay? The game just wouldn't be the same without Tarzan. You know? I can't believe he's gone. Bartok: Poor Terk, she's taking it pretty hard. Zozi: He will be missed. Tantor: (trumpets) Terk! Tarzan's alive! Bartok: Say what!? Terk: That's impossible. Tantor: But I heard him. He was saying, "Don't tell anyone." Bartok: Ah, you're probably daydreaming, Tantor, and hearing too many voices. Terk: You've been in the sun too long. Take two mangoes, call me in the morning. Tantor: I heard Tarzan's voice coming from up on Dark Mountain. Zozi: Odd. Why didn't anyone else hear it? Tantor: I'm an elephant. I've got 20-20 hearing. Bartok: He's got a point, Terk, elephants have very keen hearing. Terk: Okay. Let's see if we can find him. Tantor: (as the baby gorillas followed her) Terk... Tarzan said not to tell anyone. Bartok: Not so fast, You three, it's way too dangerous traveling to Dark Mountain. Terk: Bartok's right, you guys have to stay here. Baby Gorilla #1: Nuh-uh. Baby Gorilla #2: No, we don't. Terk: Yeah, you do. You need to stay behind and cover for us. Yeah. If anybody asks, tell them we're out picking monkey berries. Got it? The Baby Gorillas: Okay. Monkey berries. Got it. Terk: Yeah, you're very cute. Okay? Run along, run along. Zozi: We shall accompany you two as well, it's important you'll need grownups to go with you. Bartok: By the way, Tantor, I'm guessing a few conveniences. If Tarzan said not to tell anyone. Was he even talking to you? Tantor: No. Bartok: Probably, he's referring to the "Zugor". And so, they begin their search for Tarzan in Dark Mountain. Back at Dark Mountain, Tarzan and Kopa followed Zugor to his hideout at his tree. Tarzan: Terk was trying to teach me to be a good ape while Zozi was pretending to be a monster. He was pretending to be you, but you're not a monster. You're just a Zugor who pretends... (as the entrance vines hit him) Hey! Wait for me! Wow. This is your home? Where do you sleep? This place is great. Kopa: You even have your own stream. Zugor: Now, in as few words as possible, what do I gotta do to get rid of you two? Tarzan: Teach me how to be a good ape. Zugor: An ape? Kid, you're not an ape. (slides down the lower ground) Tarzan: I am too. (as he tries to do the same as he does) Zugor: Nope. I'll prove it to you. My arm: Hair. Your arm: No hair. Not an ape. Tarzan: But... but I gotta be. My mom's an ape, my friends are apes, my whole family. If I'm not an ape, then... Then what am I? Zugor: I don't know. Maybe you're some form of mutant hairless gibbon. Or a variety of annoying featherless bird. Tarzan: A bird? Zugor: Or perhaps some rare species of ugly fish. Kopa: Ugly? Zugor: Oh, yes. Very, very, very ugly. There. Figured you're not an ape. That wraps it up. Can't teach you to be something you're not. Bye. Tarzan: Whoa, wait. You still gotta help me find out what I am. Kopa: Tarzan's right, we have a deal... Zugor. Zugor: (groan in annoyance) Fine. Tarzan: Zugor, thank you so... Zugor: Hold it. "No sappy ""thank you's" will be encouraged, indulged or even barely tolerated. Come on. The sooner we figure out what you are, the sooner I can be rid of you and your fuzzy friend. Tarzan: Okay. Kopa: Hey, Zugor. Zugor: Huh? Tarzan: Thanks anyway. So, Kopa and Zugor check every animal to see what Tarzan really is. Sometimes everthing seems outta my reach No matter how hard I try Sometimes I feel like nothing at all inside With everything that I try to hold on to Just seems to slip away Though I fall it keeps calling me back again But I keep looking I sink or swim I keep searchin' to find the real me Who am I tell me Where do I come from Who am I tell me It's like I don't fit in at all Sometimes I feel like runnin away And leaving it all behind And try to find a place where I belong But I keep lookin, I'll find myself I keep searchin' to find the real me Who am I tell me Here i am, forgive me Who am I tell me It's like I don't fit in at all Zugor: You know what, Kid? You got pluck. I hate pluck. Oh it's like i don't fit in, But I know that I don't fit in at all So, they all ran from floats of crocodile as the little one watched. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225